Bad Impression
by AwakeningMoon
Summary: Trunks, Goten, Pan, Bra and Maron all decide to hangout for the day at Capsule Corp after a long break from seeing each other. Boredom leads to a funny game of Truth or Dare where Trunks continues to cause trouble with his father without even knowing. One-shot.


**Impersonation Gone Wrong**

"What are you saying?!"

"You know exactly what i'm saying woman! Why is it that I have to tolerate Kakarot's brats every time a supposed 'get together' takes place?" Vegeta's face was scrunched up in a scowl, awaiting an answer. The fighting had just begun, another day in house of my family, the Brief's.. This was normal affection around here.

"No-one said you had to _tolerate_ them, you don't even have to go near them for all I care!" With that Bulma walked off, 'poor mum' I thought, 'how does she handle this everyday?'

Vegeta left the kitchen with an appropriate "humph" and It was just me and my sister once again.

"Uh - do we take that as a 'why yes Trunks and Bulla, of course you can have your friends over!" Bulla laughed at my snide representation of our mother's voice, she loved it when I did that, no idea why - it was perhaps the worst impression in history.

"Oh well, lets just invite them anyway" She replied, leaving the kitchen bench while the cleaning bots rushed to clean up her breakfast. I looked after her, she walked out the front door, "hey, where are you going?"

She didn't bother to look at me, "Maron's."  
"Oh, okay I'll go to Goten's then, meet you there after?"

"Sure will!" With that she put on her glasses and strolled over to her air car, lifting off into the clear blue sky.

"Hmm, might as well leave now as well then.." I said to myself, now the only one in the large room as the bot flew out the opposite door. I quickly told father where I was going, receiving minimum response and flew to the Son House.

'Knock Knock!'

"Hello Trunks! How are you?" Chi Chi opened the door with a large smile on her face, opening the door further to let me in.

"Good thanks, is Goten upstairs?"

"Yes, go straight up - you know the way." I nodded and smiled, Chi Chi was always so nice to me. I continued up the stairs and into Goten's room, he was laying on his bed throwing a ball up and down.  
"Trunks?" He dropped the ball on his head and sat up massaging the spot where the ball had hit him.  
"Surprise!"  
"I thought you had to help your mum with Capsule Corp stuff?"

"I got out of it, thought we could hang out. Bra's at Maron's house inviting her over and is gonna come ask pan too later."  
"Uh, so big par-tay huh? Yeah i'm in."  
I laughed and sat on the bed next to him, "Na, no party just chillin' at my house."

"Well, i'm in anyway. I'll grab my stuff and then lets go!"  
I laid down on the bed when he got up and started to pack a bag with various things like pajamas and a toothbrush. Once he was finished we said our good byes to Chi Chi, who then insisted that we stay for lunch. It was another hour or two before there were no distractions and we could leave.

The door opened with a crowd of laughter, Bra had arrived with Pan and Maron - we could hear it from the living room. They walked past with their bags with a small wave, then returned and sat down with us.

"What do you want to do?" I said, looking at the smiling faces. It had been awhile since we had all been together, the gang was finally back in business.

There were multiple shrugs and instead of answering the question we got into a 'deep and meaningful' conversation about fish. Don't ask me how it started, I think it was Goten.. Always thinking of some sort of food.

It was another half hour until Pan asked the same question, with a shrug I laughed and made a suggestion, "want to play truth or dare?"

"Yeah" was the loud chorus that was sung afterwards, literally, Bra sung the answer.. Was she trying to be Bono? Maron went into hysterical laughter as I asked who was going to go first, Goten put up his hand.

"Uh.. Bra! Truth or Dare?"

She turned to face Goten with a wondering look, "dare."

"Well then, I dare you to sing in that voice you just did for the rest of the night."

"_As you wish-_" Her over dramatic response made everyone laugh, she then continued sing:  
"Tell me what you want, what you really really want - I'll tell you what I want what I really really want!" I large snort came out of my laughter as I saw father walk into the room and look at Bra with a confused stare.

"What are you doing girl? You are obviously not under control of Baby any more, why act in such an absurd manner?"

Everyone continued to turn around and laugh directly at Vegeta this time, which did not make him happy, he continued to stare then abruptly turned on his heel and left for the kitchen no doubt.

"Haha - Okay, what now?" Pan asked.

"Well, I guess its my turn to choose.. Trunks! Truth or Dare?" Bra hushed in closer as if I were about to tell her a secret, I pushed her back a bit a smiled.

"Dare, why not?"

She sat, thinking of something stupid I could do until an invisible lightbulb popped from her mind.

"Now, for the rest of the night you have to imitate Dad!" She started giggling as I thought of something to say, but realizing the dare decided against it - crossed my arms and huffed a small 'Hmph' with my nose turned up.

That sounded another chorus of laughter.

"Wow, that was perfect Trunks!" Goten clapped me on the shoulder and got up, following the long gone Vegeta into the kitchen.

"Where are you going boy!?" I yelled with a husky voice.

He laughed, "to get a drink, do you want one?"

"Humph" I added with a slight nod. He walked away leaving me with the girls, "what are you all staring at?!"

"You know what Trunks, you do I very good impression of Vegeta. like Father Like Son I suppose."

"What are you suggesting Maron? That I am not Vegeta, the Prince of all Sayians? Bullshit." She laughed at my response and sat back forming a line of Bra, Pan and herself, myself sitting opposite them with my back to the doorway.

"So, Vegeta- Tell us a little about yourself." Bra turned on the spot making herself more comfortable, ready to be entertained.

"Shut up and listen Girl! I am Prince Vegeta, Prince of all Sayians - A mighty race compared to this flimsy _Human_ Race." I paused and for more emphasis stood and crossed my arms, putting my head into a higher and more arrogant position. All three girls eyes widened, obviously at how much I know my father, the closed up and insensitive tough guy.

"Uh, Trunks-" Bra seamed frozen.

"Do not interrupt me peasant! You have no authority!"

She swallowed but held her tongue, so I continued - "I am the son of King Vegeta and come from planet Vegeta - named after my father. For you information I would never choose to come to the planet were it not for that imbecile Kakarot with his harpy of a wife."

"Trunks, seriously-" Maron followed Bra's suit and seemed paralyzed.. Was my impression really that good?

"Silence!" They stopped, "that woman who fixes my gravity machine and training equipment is the most aggravating of all! How dare she talk to me in such a manner when in my presence!"

"Uhh.."

I ignored their subtle interruption, "if it were not for her and that boy who calls himself my son, I would have indeed reached the level of Super Sayian long ago!"

"ENOUGH!"

My back stiffened, eyes turned wide at the girl in-front of me.

NO. NO NO NO.. THERE WAS NO POSSIBLE WAY..

"How dare you say such a thing about your father and mother!" This was not a question, a statement, possibly the last one I will ever hear in this life time. I slowly turned on my heel, revealing a red faced and angry Vegeta.

"Oh shit.."

"Yes - your in deep shit now boy!"

Bulma obviously heard Vegeta's yelling, as she ran into the room and put a hand on his shoulder which he viciously shook off.

"Vegeta?"

"Shut up woman! The boy has insulted both of our authorities!" Girlish giggles erupted from behind me, my thoughts were that my impersonation had been much better than I imagined and it suddenly showed.

Vegeta growled in my direction, utterly pissed. I had convinced myself he was going to punch me until Goten strolled into the room with a tray of drinks.

"I brought the drinks.."

**END.**


End file.
